


Regrets

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon takes bullets for Illya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Napoleon sat shoeless feet on the couch, a drink in his hand when he heard his partner's coded knock.

In too much pain to get up, he yelled for the Russian to enter.

Using the key Napoleon had given him, Illya entered, reset the alarms and grabbed a drink before looking at his partner with concern.

" _You left headquarters without telling me."_

"I needed space."

" _Napoleon, it is not your fault."_

"Whose then? I wasn't fast enough, you almost died."

" _But you saved me almost dying instead."_

"I'm CEA."

" _And only human."_

Silence followed as each man thought about the affair


	2. Chapter 2

The assignment had gone well and as the cleanup crew arrived, they headed toward food. Illya had insisted he couldn't wait another minute and laughing Napoleon let him lead the way.

Not all the Thrush agents had been captured but the important ones were and taken to headquarters.

"Well tovarisch. We're both in one piece, my suit is intact and we even managed to miss no meals. I'd called this a success."

"Some of their agents escaped," Illya reminded him.

"Can we keep some positive thoughts going here? For once, let's celebrate without your pessimism."

"Just saying."

"Shut-up and eat, Illya."


	3. Chapter 3

They were just finishing their meal when Napoleon stiffened.

"Don't look now partner, but we have company."

Illya slid his hand into his jacket to remove his gun when Napoleon humph.

Besides the men coming from the front, more were coming in from the back with their hands in their coat pockets and a room filled of innocents.

The men walked up to the table and one said, "You can come with us without a scene, or we can open fire."

Napoleon and Illya handed over their weapons to the man's outstretched hand.

"No need for gunfire," Napoleon assured them.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it you want?" Napoleon played for time calling the men's attention to himself, while Illya secretly activated his emergency signal in his tooth.

"We intend to trade you for our boss."

"UNCLE doesn't make deals. We're all expendable."

"Then they'll have two dead senior agents. Now up."

Illya reached for his wallet but stopped as the men swung toward him.

"If you do not wish a confrontation, we need to pay the bill," Kuryakin said returning his hand to the table.

"How much?" barked the leader.

"Twenty should do it; Illya wasn't as hungry as he normal is."


	5. Chapter 5

Throwing a twenty on the table, the speaker said pointing to the innocents around them. "Clamp your hands together in front of you, and walk toward the door. Remember if you do anything to call attention to us, their blood will be on your shoulders."

The UNCLE agents stood and were immediately surrounded by the Thrush agents. They walked out silently sending messages to each other with glances.

"Keep moving UNCLE. Get in front of me Solo. I don't want the two of you making any plans."

"Right," Illya mumbled.

"What Kuryakin?"

"You must think we are psychic." Illya answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking out of the restaurant, a car pulled up to the curve. Napoleon knew that if they entered it, they might not exit alive.

Turning he saw Illya was prepared to move and as the Russian exploded into action, Napoleon attacked the men surrounding him. He looked up in time to see one of the men near Illya aim his gun.

Knowing his partner couldn't escape the bullet himself, he shoved another man into the gunman. He hurried after the man attempting to throw off the gunman's aim but trip over a sidewalk crack.

A shot ran out, Illya fell bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7

Barrowing into the man before he could aim again, Napoleon twisted his body to cover his partner taking three bullets in the stomach.

Customers from the restaurant began pouring into the street as the Thrush agents dived into the car and it pulled away.

Holding his shoulder where he had been hit, Illya crawled quickly to his partner.

"Napoleon why?" Illya asked pressing the stomach wounds attempting to stop the bleeding.

"You better hold on Napoleon, or I will never forgive you." He warned.

The sounds of an ambulance caught his attention, "They're almost here, my friend. Stay with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Surgery took hours during which Illya prowled the waiting room. Only a direct order from Waverly made him allow medical to address his own wound.

"Mr. Kuryakin?"

The doctor headed toward Illya. "Mr. Solo is out of danger. It will be awhile before he wakes up. I've been told you'll be his bodyguard until he is transferred to your facility."

Illya nodded.

"Don't take this wrong, but you look as if you could use a bed yourself."

Glaring at the doctor he spoke, "I will care for myself, my partner, and his safety." With that he headed toward Napoleon's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Illya stayed by his partner's side until he woke up. Napoleon looked towards Illya then the ice chips.

"Sorry my friend. The doctor says nothing by mouth until your stomach starts to respond. A day or two. But he said I could rinse out your mouth if you promise not to suck on the swab."

Napoleon agreed and Illya ran the cold swab across his tongue.

"A greenhorn mistake. Are you okay?" Were the first worried words out of the American's mouth.

"Me? You are the one with three bullet holes. What did you think you were doing?"

"Protecting you."


	10. Chapter 10

"You were protecting me? You pigheaded fool. You are Number 1 Section 2, Waverly's successor and need to survive. Do not ever do that again." Illya was angry.

"You're my partner and important. I don't plan to lose you." Napoleon tried to yell back but it caused a coughing spell.

A nurse arrived with a pain hypo. "Mr. Solo you must calm down or we'll have to issue a no visitor order." She looked directly at Illya as she said it.

"I would like to see you try," Illya said seething. "We will discuss this later. Now sleep and get better."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double

The promised conversation didn't occur while Napoleon was in the hospital and when he left without telling Illya, the Russian went looking for him.

"You are only human Napoleon," Illya repeated.

_"I tripped over a sidewalk crack. He could have killed you."_

"Your tripping into him shifted his aim and I was only grazed."

" _I'm the CEA. I shouldn't be making a greenhorn mistakes."_

"Anyone can have an accident."

" _That could have gotten you killed_." Napoleon insisted.

"And your actions could have gotten you killed." Illya shot back.

" _Well_ ," Napoleon said his shoulders slumping, " _You're right."_

"I am?"

...

" _I guess mistakes come with being human. Friends?"_ Napoleon said holding out his hand.

"Partners." Illya said shaking it.

The two men looked at each other. Both put the other's life before their own, and nothing could be said that would change it.

"Hungry Napoleon?"

" _Yes, you?"_

"Just had a sandwich before I came over. Should I order?"

_"Per doc, nothing spicy or rich yet."_

"Extra spicy then?"

" _Right!"_

Neither would speak of regrets. Both men knew the argument would never stop. Each would go to the extreme making sure the other would survive. After all, partners watch out for each other.


End file.
